Camos
Since the update at 26 February 2015, Contract Wars provides camos for all weapons with Weapon Customization. Camouflages, also known as a "camo", is a part of weapon customization. Camouflages change the look and texture of a weapon. Camouflages are solely cosmetic, meaning they do not effect game play or change the statistics of a weapon. Although, they can give you a tactical advantage in certain instances. There are currently 106 camouflages. For more information on individual camouflages, visit the Russian page. How to Obtain To acquire a camouflage, one must either: *Win on the roulette. *Unlock it on a weapon's customization tree. *Complete the W-Task on certain weapons. *Given out developers. Camo Rarity Camos have certain levels of scarcity, defining how rare a certain camo is. Camo rarity from most frequent to least frequent: * * * * * * *?? - Unique * Dark Green - DRKGRN * ?? - MILCAMO * Abstrakt Woodland Pattern - ABSWDL * Canadian Disruptive Temperate Woodland - CADPAT * Flecktarn Pattern - FLCKTAR * Sage Green - SAGEGRN * Zelyoniy Podlesok (Woodland) Pattern - ZELPOLD '' * Disruptive Pattern Material - ''DPM * Multicam Desert Pattern - MLTCAMD * A-Tacs Foliage/Green - ATACSFG * Marine Pattern - MARPAT * US Woodland Camo - USWDLND * US4CES Bravo-1 Pattern - US4CESB * Olive - OLIVE * Crye Multicam 2 - CRYEMLT2 * Survival Pattern - SURPAT * Marine Pattern Navy - MARPATN * Area of Responsibility Desert - AORDES * Kamysh Zeleniy (Green) - KAMZEL * VSR93 Arbuznya Camo - VSR93 * Tank Pattern Dirty - TANKPAT * Ten (Shadow) Pattern - TEN * Kamysh Osen (Autumn) Camo - KAMAUT * UCP Camo - UCP * Khaki Color - KHAKI * Raster Podlesok (Woodland) - PODLESOK * Army Combat Uniform Pattern - ACUPAT * Downtown Assault Pattern - DWTN * ERDL Highland Vietnam - ERDLH * Flecktarn-D Pattern - FLCKTARD * Solid Sand - SSAND * Berezka Recon Camo - BEREZKA * Hexacam Green - HEXGRN * Flora Digital - FLORADG * Multiland Pattern - MLTLND * Sumrak Pattern - SUMRAK * Hexacam Flecktarn Pattern - HEXFLEC * Flora Pattern - FLORA * Big Digital Urban - BDGUR * Kostyum Zaschitniy Maskirovochniy Camo - KZM * Sprayed Sand - SPRSAND * Hexacam Flecktarn Pattern - HEXFLEC * Universal Digital Camo Generation 3 - UDCGEN3 * Crye Multicam - CRYEMLT * Cryptek Mandrake - CTDRAKE * Flecktarn-D Pattern - FLECKTARD * Oreh MVD Ex-Camo - OREH * UCP Delta Camo - UCPD * 6-color Desert Pattern - 6CDES * Universal Digital Pattern Navy - UDGNAVY * FSB Border Control Pattern - FSBBC * Hexacam Gray - HEXGRAY * M90 Regular Pttern - M90REG * Big Digital Forest - BDGFOR * Area of Responsibility 2 - AOR 2 * Digital Masked Olive Pattern - DMOLIVE * Digital Masked Sand Pattern - DMSAND * Disruptive Pattern Material Digital - DPMDGT * Hexacam Micro Urban - HEXMICR * Hexacam Winter Pattern - HEXWIN * 6-Color Desert Pattern - 6CDES * M90 Reflective Pattern - M90REFL * Kamysh Urban (OMON Unit) Camo - OMON * Partisan Insideout Camo - PARTIO '' * Sprayed Green - ''SPRGRN * Foliage Green - FOLGRN * Ngon Urban Pattern - NGONURB * Ameba Autumn Pattern - AMEBAAUT * Spiked Woodland Pattern - SPIKEDWL * Spiked City Pattern - SPIKECT * Solid Snow - SSNOW * Cryptek Raid - CTRAID * Broken Navy Pattern - BRNAVY * Partisan Autumn'' Camo -'' PARTAUT * Partisan Spring Camo - PARTSPR * Partisan Summer Camo - PARTSUM * Advanced Combat Recon Pattern - ACRCPAT * Flanker AF Camo - FLANKR * Gorod (City) Camo - GOROD * Ameba Spring pattern - AMEBASPR * Ameba Summer Pattern - AMEBASUM * Splatter Pattern - SPLTRR * Multicam Snow Pattern - MLTCAMS * M90 Desert Pattern - M90DSRT * A-Tacs Arid/Urban - ATASCAU * USMC Urban Camo - USMCURB * Cryptek Highlander - CTHL * MO5 Snow Pattern - MO5SNOW * Broken Desert Pattern - BRDES * Tigerstripe Vietnam Woodland - TGSVIET * Tigerstripe Prime - TGRSPRIME Gallery Bizon-2B_BEREZKA.png|Bizon-2B with BEREZKA camo Rpkcamos.gif|All RPK-74 camos UDGNAVY.PNG|M4 with UDGNAVY Cust-tut-camo.gif|Customization screen ru:Кастомизация – Камуфляжи Category:Customization Category:Camos